Similar, yet completely different
by What'sLeftOfABizarreChildhood
Summary: Wren Potter, Harry's twin sister, is tired of living with a family that doesn't even really aknowledge her existance. She's decided that anything would be better than the life she has now. AU, DM/OFC, MainChar death, rating M
1. Call Me 'Invisible'

Title: Similar, yet completely different.

Author: LostForeverInDreamsOfYou

Pairings: Draco/OC

Rating: Mature

Challenge: The challenge for this one was posted by Akira Shinaichi it was a 'Twisted sibling-who-lived challenge.

Summary: _'Why?! Why would you do this?! I'm your flesh and blood! Your brother! Your Adelfos!' 'NO! You may be my flesh and my blood. But you are not my brother. You are NOT my Adelfos!'_

Chapters: Not sure where this'll go, or how long it'll take me to get there. But I can guaranty it'll be one hell of a trip!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of these characters. Except for Wren. She's a creation brought to yeh by me devious lil mind! X3 I make no profit from this. I write this knowing that I'm doin' it for free, and for other people's enjoyment. (So I guess that means that me charity work for today is done. XP)

( )( )('.')(")(")

_I'll fade away_

_Into nothingness, there's no reason for me to stay_

_I'll disappear_

_From this world that holds you so dear_

_You'll never see it coming_

_It'll blindside you, leave you disoriented, your ears humming_

_You'll never know why_

_It'd be so easy to figure out, but I'm sure you'll never try_

_They'll carry on like nothing's wrong_

_But you, dear brother, shall be haunted by my forlorn song_

_They'll forget me in time, adoring you still_

_But you, dear brother, I'll make sure you never will_

_I'll give you the perfect scar_

_The pain and memories it holds shall never fade, they'll be ever constant, like a star_

_I'll never leave you alone_

_For I remember all too well what it's like to be all on your own_

_You'll never forget_

_I'll be sure that till the day you join me in oblivion, you'll be filled with regret_

_You'll see in due time_

_The true meaning behind my somber little rhyme_

_We'll be together again_

_Someday, when we go to that place where there is no more pain_

_We'll live the life we were meant to live_

_Then each other we'll finally be able to forgive_

_So now I'll wait_

_Patiently for you, dear brother, just outside that pearly gate_

**Chapter 1**

Call me 'Invisible'

"I hate them sometimes."

"Who? The people gawking at your brother like he's got six heads, and purple skin with pink spots?" Draco asked as he and Wren stood inside Flourish and Blots.

"Them too, but mostly the ones they're gawking at." Wren said staring out the window at her twin brother and parents. There was a crowd around them, as usual.

She didn't really see why everyone made such a big deal about him. He wasn't all that smart, he was rude, arrogant, and totally egotistical jerk. His looks weren't all that awe inspiring or exotic. He and Wren would probably be identical if they'd been born the same gender. They both had ebony hair, and slightly tan skin. They were both tall with wiry frames. The only real difference was that their eyes were different shades of green. Wren's were lighter, more like lime green. Where as Harry's were emerald. Draco and the rest of Slytherin house thought her eyes looked like the light of a Killing Curse.

Yet everyone adored Harry.

The Chosen One.

The Boy Who Bloody Fucking Lived.

It's not that big of an accomplishment. People live everyday. Yet no one flocks after them. No one looks upon them as though they're some sort of god in human form.

'_People are stupid creatures.'_ Wren decided _'They'll keep on adoring him until Voldemort kills him. We all know he will. I mean it's not as though Harry's anything special. The only thing abnormal about him is that he talks to snakes. It was nothing more than a fluke when we were young, and he just got lucky in first and second years. Fourth year was proof of that. He could never beat Voldemort now that he's regained his body.'_

Draco laughed bringing her out of her musings, "We could go buy one of those miniatures and feed it to your cat." he suggested.

"No, I've already done that. It got boring after the third time."

"Maybe we could pop his ego with one of those muggle darts?"

"No, it wont pop. But forks stick in his forehead nicely." Wren grinned at the oh so fond memory. Her light green eyes gleaming.

"And how, may I ask, do you know this?" Draco asked with a catty grin and a raised eyebrow.

"He pissed me off during dinner. So, I threw my fork at him." she replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Draco laughed as they paid for their books and left the shop. "So how much trouble did you get in for the attempted ego busting?"

"Well, Mum started screaming about 'Poor Harry' and Dad said I was grounded till school started. But they don't pay much attention so I pretty much got to do what I wanted anyways."

Draco shook his head taking his girlfriends free hand into his own as they walked down the street towards Madam Malkin's shop. As they entered the shop they saw Blaise Zabini paying for his new school robes.

"Hey Wren, Draco." Blaise greeted nodding at them both in turn.

"Hi Blaise. How was your summer?" Draco asked as Wren spoke to Madam Malkin about their orders.

"Fine, yours?"

"Same as usual." Draco replied with a nod in Wren's direction he added, "For both of us."

Blaise nodded with a knowing look. Then with a sly grin he leaned in and asked quietly, "So, has anything _happened_ between you two yet?"

"No! And would you stop asking that, it's really none of your business." Draco replied with a peeved glare.

"I was just asking a simple question. No need to bite my head off over it." Blaise said defensively, "It's just that you two have been together for nearly three years now, and you are sixteen. You'd think you two would have done _something _by now."

Draco sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know. I mean sure we've had our fair share of snogs and grope sessions, but that's it."

Blaise looked over at Wren then back to Draco. "Does she not _want _to, or what?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"No, she does. We just haven't."

"Why?" Blaise asked thoroughly confused by the blondes answer.

"I'm waiting for a clear night when the moon is full. So we can have hot, untamed animal sex under the light of the wild moon."

Both boys jumped at Wren's voice. They turned to see her staring at them, holding hers and Draco's new robes under her arm. Her other hand on her hip.

"Why, My Dragon, are you discussing our sex lives, or lack there of, with Blaise? And in a public place no less." she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco thought for a moment, looking for an answer to the question that wouldn't get him slapped. If there was one.

But before he could answer Wren linked her arm with his and pulled him out of the shop. Draco looked back over his shoulder at Blaise in a silent plea for help. Blaise shook his head in a 'No way I'm getting myself in the middle of that one' gesture.

Wren dragged Draco out of the shop and farther down the crowded street. She rounded a corner into Knockturn Alley.


	2. Little Bird

Wren pulled Draco forcefully behind her, her steps never slowing as she made seemingly random turns down side shoots of the dark alley.

_'Great!'_ He thought morbidly to himself. _'She's either taking me somewhere quite, where no one will hear me yelling for help... Or she's going to get us lost!'_

Suddenly she darted into a small dark, well darker than the rest of the alley if that was possible, alcove to her left. Coming to an abrupt halt she used the momentum to shove the taller teen up against the brick wall hard. His head knocked back slightly, small spots appeared at the edge of his vision, reminding him of tiny Snitches fluttering in and out of view. After a moment of catching his breath after the rough treatment and letting his vision clear, he chanced a look down at his girlfriend. Her head was tilted downward so he could not see her face. Her fists were locked in his robes so tightly that the knuckles were turning white. The tenseness of her hand almost gave them a claw, or talon-like, appearance.

_'Funny... The woman barely knows her daughter is alive these days. Yet, she instinctively knew what name would best fit the woman she would become before she was even born.'_ He gave a soft mirthless laugh at his own thoughts.

Wren's head jerked up at the sound, her eyes wide in surprise. She stared at him silently for a moment, her face a mask of confusion as she tried to decipher the reason behind his laughter. As she stared her head tilted slightly to one side.

Draco couldn't help himself, he laughed harder at that. _'Just like a bird!'_

"What's so funny?!" Wren demanded harshly. "You shouldn't be laughing! You are in so much trouble right now!"

"I know." He suddenly replied seriously, but his eyes still held a slight humor and tenderness to them when he looked at her.

She stared at him like he'd gone mad.

So he just went with it.

Leaning forward, he brought one hand up to cup the side of her face and placed a gentle kiss on her brow. He stayed like that for a moment, lips lightly pressed to her forehead. His thumb began to lightly stroke her cheek, he could feel it start to heat with a blush.

"Draco! What are you doing?!" She muttered, and he could feel her brow knit in confusion beneath his lips.

"Giving you a kiss." He replied simply, pulling away just enough to lower his head to rest his own forehead against hers. Then with a wry grin he added, "My little bird."

This time he could see her face grow more flushed, as she pulled away quickly.  
"You shouldn't such sickly sweet things!" She stepped back crossing her arms over her chest. "It doesn't suit you, and I don't like it!"

He could tell she was lying by the continued blush, and the way the corners of her lips twitched. As though she were trying to fight off a smile.

"If you say so." He replied with another soft laugh.

She eyed him critically for a moment before saying in an accusatory tone. "I know what you're up to!"

Draco arched a single platinum brow at that. "Oh really? Then tell me. Just what am I _up to_, then?"

"You!" She jabbed a finger at him. "Are trying to distract me from being angry with you for discussing our private affairs with Blaise!"

His other eyebrow joined the first up near his hairline. He looked baffled for a second before he adopted a look of mock solemnity, he raised his hands in surrender and sighed. "Ah, it looks like you caught me! I apologize for my poor attempts to pull one over on you. I should have known it would never work!" He flashed her his most stunning grin. "Forgive me? Please?"

His antics where met with a harsh swat to the shoulder.

"Ow!" He complained with a laugh, "I said I was sorry!"

"Prat!" Was Wren's only reply as she dragged him once more out of the alcove back into the main alley.

She didn't get more than a few steps though, when she suddenly collided with a firm chest. Staggering back she looked up in confusion to see the surprised face of her Godfather.

"Wren? What are you doing here?" He asked, his shocked expression melting into one of sternness. "Didn't your parents and I tell you that Knockturn Alley was much too dangerous a place for someone your age?"

She stared at Sirius blandly for a moment before replying, "No, I don't think so." She place a hand contemplatively on her chin. "But now that you mention it," she paused briefly, a ponderous look on her face, then with a snap of her fingers and a cheeky grin she said triumphantly. "Oh I remember now! You must be thinking of the time Harry got lost in Knockturn Alley!" Her voice adopted a tone of mocking concern, "Oh yes! That was quite the fiasco wasn't it! Everyone was so worried! Poor Harry! I remember everyone was so frantic! You all made him promise never to wonder in there again!" She brought her fist lightly down into her other palm, a bright smile plastered on her face that didn't quite meet hr eyes. "That must me what you're thinking of! See? I was right! You told Harry not to come here! Not me."

Sirius gave a huff of irritation at his Goddaughters antics. "Wren! You know that warning was meant for you as well."

"Do I?" She asked innocently. "Was it? Really?" She gave a small shrug and made and attempt to side step the animagus. "I can never tell when people are trying to talk to me. It's such a rare occurrence you know. But as you can see, I'm fine! And Draco is with me. Nothing to worry about."

Sirius's hand shot out and wrapped around her shoulders halting her escape.

"Oh but Wren! Don't you see?!" His face held a look of shock and false urgency. If she was going to play this game, so was he, and he'd had years more practice at it! "That's all the more reason _for_ me to worry!"

Sirius turned and simultaneously snaked his other arm around Wren's waist and shoved Draco back away from his Goddaughter. He began to walk in the direction of Diagon alley, easily guiding her along with him. Draco huffed in aggravation, but followed the pair silently.

"Don't you understand? As you're Godfather, I have a certain set of duties I must preform in the absence of your parents!" His voice took on a lecturing, yet somehow playful tone. "One such duty is to look out for you well being. Now what kind of Godparent would I be if I were to let you go gallivanting off into seedy back allies with..." Sirius shuddered, "a Malfoy?! Of all people!"

Wren let out a small gasp at this, barely concealing the laugh that threatened to bubble up out of her. "Why Sirius! What_ever_ do you mean?" She asked in an overly innocent voice.

"I'm so glad you asked!" He exclaimed, before leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. "You see, everyone knows that the Malfoys are a seedy bunch. Always potting, scheming, and being evil in general. And what would someone think if they saw sweet little you associating with someone like that in a place like this?"

"Oh! I see!" Wren declared before Sirius hushed her urgently.

"Shhh! You don't want him to hear do you? They can get very nasty when they think they've been found out!"

They both spared a mock worried look over their shoulders at the blonde following them.

"You do realize that we're related, don't you Sirius?" Draco stated in a bored voice.

"What?!" Sirius shrieked. "No! That can't be! Can it?" He looked at Wren pleadingly.

"I'm afraid so Siri." She replied with a solemn nod.

The older man looked heartbroken for a moment before flashing them both a winning grin. "Oh well! My amazingness should be enough to counteract anything like that."

At that both Sirius and Wren broke down into peels of laughter. Draco just shook his head and kept on walking past the two loons back into the light of Diagon Alley.


End file.
